Renaissance Fair
by BeeCityz
Summary: What's this? Sterling, NY has a yearly Renaissance Fair? And Sebastian wants to take Ciel? Set: Present day. Minor Yaoi/Shonen Ai


"Sebastian, where are you taking me?" It seemed like the millionth time Ciel had asked that question. He had been subjected to riding for a ridiculously long amount of time in a none too comfortable limousine with his butler who was hardly cooperating. It was annoying.

"I told you, Young Master, you'll see soon enough. You must learn patience." Sebastian was sitting on the seat across him, his legs crossed and hands folded on his lap, staring out the window with a blank expression coloring his face.

"You do not have the place to tell me what I must and mustn't do, Sebastian. Now tell me where you're taking me." The words were meant to cut through the butler like knives, but upon seeing his crimson eyes light up and a smile twitch at the corners of his mouth, Ciel knew that they not only had the opposite effect, but that he would not be getting his answer.

"We're here." The demon stated, turning towards Ciel and allowing himself to smile softly. "Don't worry, Young Master. I wouldn't do anything that you would disagree with."

"You've done plenty that I disagree with."

"Well then I wouldn't do anything that you strongly disagree with. Don't worry; you're going to have a good time. I promise." At that last part, Sebastian winked. In Ciel's opinion, it was not a gesture that suited him.

They drove around a little longer, taking what seemed random and unguided turns, before finally coming to a complete stopped. Ciel offered up a prayer of thanks to whoever it was that he was supposed to be praying to, then glanced expectantly at Sebastian. The butler caught his gaze, then stepped out of the car, holding the door open for him.

Upon stepping out of the car, Ciel was immediately met with a huge wooden structure and a large, impossible to miss sign.

"_Sterling Renaissance Festival_?" He read, an incredulous expression crossing his face. "Is that why you made me wear this?" He motioned to his clothes; the same clothes that he had worn in nineteenth century England, which Sebastian had miraculously restored.

"Maybe~" Sebastian replied, taking Ciel by the shoulder and leading him over to what appeared to be a ticket booth. Upon closer inspection, he noticed he was correct. "But bear in mind, Young Master, you have significantly fewer layers than I do."

Ciel gave Sebastian a once over, for the first time noticing that he was dressed in the same time period as Ciel; as his butler. "Also bear in mind, Sebastian, that being a demon, the heat doesn't bother you. Nor the cold. You have none of my sympathies."

"Ouch. That hurt." Sebastian smiled at Ciel, leading them to the ticked booth and pulling the wallet that he apparently carried in an inside pocket out to pay.

"How can I help you, Sir?" The feigned cockney floated out of the window, and Ciel could immediately detect the tone of voice of yet another woman trying to, forgive the expression, court Sebastian. In vain, of course.

"Um…two adults, please." Sebastian answered, either pretending to be or completely oblivious to the stranger's intentions.

"That'll be 49.90." Ciel wasn't going to lie and tell himself that he didn't feel satisfaction at how put out the woman sounded. He watched as Sebastian pulled a fifty dollar bill out of his wallet and graciously excepted the change, then turned and smiled at Ciel.

"Ready?" He asked, smiling.

"Not at all." Ciel replied, crossing his arms stubbornly. "You should've asked me before you did this, Sebastian."

"Yes, well, I didn't. And I've already paid, so we have no choice but to go in. Trust me though; you'll have a good time." He took Ciel's shoulder once more and flashed his receipt to the people at the gate, gaining them entry. Inside, the atmosphere was completely different.

There were people walking around in costumes, booths full of Renaissance themed souvenirs, and the smell of fried meat an alcoholic beverages filled the air. The sound of both broken and flawless Cockney joined the mixed scents. All of this together was, in its own way, amazing.

Sebastian pulled them forward as Ciel took in his surroundings, his annoyance quickly being replaced by wonder. This was something so different than what he was used to; it was like being transported back in time. He was snapped from his reverie, however, when Sebastian's voice cut through his thoughts.

"Young Master, I want to remind you…all of this is fake." His lips were dangerously close to Ciel's ear.

"I know that, Sebastian. I'm not a child." He retorted, almost angrily.

Sebastian laughed, straightening up. "Very well. And, just so you know, I believe we've made it just in time to watch the passing through the village of the queen's court."

"The queen's court?" Ciel repeated, turning his head up to Sebastian. "Tell me that we get to introduce ourselves to her."

"Naturally." Sebastian answered, smiling. "But first, you should probably get something to eat. I can imagine you're starving."

They took their time getting to the booth that sold the food, stopping at random vendors and looking at the product they had to sell. Naturally, Sebastian had plenty American money on him, and he was more than happy to purchase for Ciel anything his heart desired. By the time they finally made it to the large yellow building that had a sign atop it reading _Turkey Legs, On the Bone_, they had well over eight bags, each of which dangling from Sebastian's arms.

"Turkey legs!" Ciel exclaimed, the child in him finally emerging as he relaxed and let himself enjoy the occasion. "I've never had one before."

"Well, there's a first for everything, as they say." Sebastian said, grinning. "Why don't you take a seat and hold on to all of your things while I go and get some?"

"Alright." Ciel quickly staked out a spot, claiming an entire picnic table for himself and Sebastian and their bags. He watched as his butler approached the woman dressed in clothing in keeping with the time period, told her what they wanted, and handed her the bills. She was grinning at him and hardly being discreet about that fact that she was trying to impress him. Naturally, it didn't work.

Sebastian came back to Ciel with a turkey leg held in a napkin in one hand and sat down, handing it over to him.

"Enjoy, Young Master." He said, smiling softly. Ciel took it but stopped, staring at Sebastian. Well, staring at his smile. There was something about it, something that was different than all of his other smiles; it was genuine. He saw Sebastian smile genuinely so infrequently that he couldn't help but keep his eyes on him until he began to feel self-conscious.

"Thank-you, Sebastian." He muttered, taking a bite and smearing barbeque sauce all over his face.

Sebastian chuckled and folded his hands under his chin. "You're welcome, my Lord. And," He pulled his pocket watch out of his vest and flipped it open, then snapped it shut. "The queen should be passing through in about twenty minutes. Which should give us just enough time to finish that."

Ciel blinked, then handed it out to Sebastian. "Would you like to try some?"

At this, the demon laughed, but it wasn't mocking. It was more…affectionate. "No thank-you. I prefer souls."

A blush slowly crept along the Earl's cheeks and the tips of his ears, and he cast his eyes downward. "Oh. I'm sorry. I forgot."

Sebastian stretched his hand out and hooked a finger under Ciel's chin, lifting his face upward. "Its fine. I'm just glad you're having such a good time that you were able to forget."

Ciel finished eating in silence, Sebastian watching him with a soft smile giving color to his expression. They sat there for a while, not talking, only looking at each other. Every once and a while, one of them would chance a glance around the little sitting area they had found, as if to remind themselves where they were.

It seemed like only five minutes before they heard the sound of yells coming from somewhere below them, but when Sebastian pulled out his pocket watch, he realized that it, in reality, had been much longer.

"What's that?" Ciel asked, his curiosity perking.

"It must be the three-thirty jousting tournament." Sebastian sighed, folding his hands under his chin. "Would you like to go see it?"

Ciel shook his head. "I'm not really interested in jousting. But…when is the queen's court coming through?"

The butler smiled. "Should be no more than a half an hour now."

--

The court was very, very authentic. There were knights, there were jesters…all of it. The whole nine yards. They were all in costume, they were all yelling to the crowds in flawless Cockney.

Ciel and Sebastian arrived a little late due to the fact that they found themselves caught up in another staring session (not a match, because there was no contest in it. Just being entrapped by one another's eyes) and it wasn't safe for Sebastian to run at full speed to their destination with that many humans around.

As a result, they were in the back of the crowd. There were a lot of people standing in front of them, and with Ciel's height, it made it very difficult to see. So, he somehow ended up on Sebastian's shoulders. Of course, he felt unnaturally tall and very conspicuous (because of Sebastian's abnormal height) but those feelings were soon forgotten when he caught sight of the queen's carriage-like transportation.

She was dressed ornately in clothes that were consistent with the time period, her hair done up in a bun of several braids and decorated with gems and jewels. She was sitting with one hand placed delicately on her lap, the other waving to the crowd of her people. On her face, she wore a soft, sincere smile. It was all so…believable.

Ciel sucked in his breath, almost bracing himself, then set his "plan" into motion.

"My queen!" He yelled at the top of his lungs, waving. "My queen!"

She glanced over at them, smiled, and waved. As if on command, Sebastian pushed them forward through the crowd of over-excited visitors and actors, bringing them to the front. The queen made some gesture with her hand, and the procession paused.

"Hello," She said, her voice soft. "How do the times treat you?"

Sebastian slid Ciel from his shoulders, and they both immediately fell into a low, habitual bow. "Very well, my queen. And you?"

"I am well, and appreciate your concern." She seemed all business, but both Ciel and Sebastian could detect the sincerity in her voice.

"It is an honor, My Lady, to be in your presence." Ciel said, smiling. "An honor that not many may indulge in."

Then her smile was there, back in place. "That is true. Unfortunate, but true. Tell me, what events occupy your agenda in the immediate future?"

The Earl glanced at Sebastian, and the demon/butler smiled. "None, my queen."

"Well then, you shall join me for tea in a half hour's time." She straightened a little, the motioned for the procession to continue.

"Yes, my queen." Ciel said, bowing once more. "It is truly, an honor."

--

Riding in the backseat of the limo on their way home from the festival, neither of them were particularly talkative. They were sitting in their exact same spots as before, Ciel on one side and Sebastian on the other.

"Sebastian," Ciel yawned wide, like a cat, and rubbed his eyes. "I'm tired."

"Ah, Young Master." Sebastian answered, smiling still. "You've had a long day. Would you like to sleep on the way back? We have a long drive ahead of us."

The Earl nodded softly, then began to slump over on the seat.

"Young Master." Sebastian said, wagging his finger at the boy. "That's terrible manners, even in just my company. Come." With that, he spread his arms.

Ciel smiled softly, chuckled, then slid across the seat and into Sebastian's lap. The butler's arms immediately wrapped around him protectively, and Ciel rested his head against Sebastian's shoulder.

"Are you comfortable, Young Master?" Sebastian whispered into Ciel's hair, nuzzling the top of his head softly.

"Mmhmm." Ciel replied, bringing his hands up and tucking them in between his and Sebastian's chests. "Very."

"That's good." Sebastian muttered. "We should be home in four or five hours. So why don't you get some sleep?"

"Or I could just rest and talk to you the rest of the way."

"I think, if I were in your position, sleep would sound much more attractive."

"But it doesn't look as pretty as you." Ciel countered, craning his neck and nuzzling Sebastian's color bone.

Sebastian chuckled. "Get some sleep, Young Master."

"Fine." Ciel groaned, tucking his head back against Sebastian's shoulder. "But Sebastian?"

"Yes?"

"I love you."

He chuckled again. "Do you believe I have a heart, Young Master?"

"I do."

"Then I love you too."


End file.
